


Adventurous Night Out

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry goes for motorcycle riding, Hurt/Comfort, Len being a good boyfriend, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has never ridden a motorcycle and so he decides to ride Len's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurous Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeNeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/gifts).



"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Len asked Barry for the fifth time. Yes. The fifth time because he wasn't sure about this, not confident and was not at all smirking.

"Yes, Len, I will be fine. Please, I need to do this." Barry smiled at Len- this reassuring smile of his, and Len couldn't help but return it but his mind flashed to the conversation they had just an hour ago.

Len and Barry were comfortably sitting on the couch watching a movie. The movie was something about bikes and races on those bikes. But Len wasn't paying much attention to the movie. He was so warm sitting beside his boyfriend whose had his head on his shoulder and one hand intertwined with Len's. Len had wrapped his free hand around Barry's waist. It was just so warm and cosy.

Len started to move his hand that was wrapped around Barry's waist a little upwards when they were half way through the movie when Barry suddenly jumped off the couch and practically yelled, "How do you feel when you ride your bike, Len?"

"What?" Len asked, startled at Barry's sudden question.

"Your motorcycle, Len!" Barry asked, not bothering by Len's startled expression.

'What a mood spoiler' Len thought. 'It feels fine, Barry." He answered.

"Just fine? That's it?" Barry crossed his hands and pouted. Len thought that he looked absolutely adorable. He tried to pull him towards him for a kiss but Barry stopped him, pressing his hands against his chest.

"It surely must be thrilling right? The wind.. The speed.." He trailed off.

Len frowned. "You know you can feel that too, Scarlet. You know when you play the Flash. The wind the speed and all." He said as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

Barry snorted. "But I want to feel it without my legs, Len."

Len's frown deepened, "What are you upto, Barry?"

After a pause, Barry spoke quickly, " Iwannarideyourmotorcyle."

"I didn't catch a word, Barry. Repeat again. Slowly." Len drawled out the word slowly.

Barry blushed with embarrassment and ducked his head. "I wannna ride your motorcycle." He repeated but this time slow.

Len's eyes widened in surprise. Before he could reply, Barry started rambling, "Listen, Len, I haven't had the chance to ride a motorcycle before. I always wanted to but you know how Joe is. He is way too protective. He thought it was very dangerous to ride a motorcycle. He barely let me ride a bicycle. So.. So when I see your motorcycle, it's like I want to fulfill my dream. Your vehicle is beautiful," He paused but then quickly added, "just like you."

Barry saw that Len was smiling softly at him. "Please, Len, can I ride your motorcycle just once?"

Len shook his head, the soft smile still on his face. "Of course, Barry. You can have a go at it. Whatever is mine is yours too."

Barry's face lit up and Len's heart soared. Len got out of the couch and pulled Barry closer to kiss him soundly.

But then as the kiss ended, Barry abruptly stepped away and went on to grab his jacket and Len's motorcycle keys.

"Okay, let's go." He said

Len was shocked, "Now?"

"Yes, Len. Now." Barry answered, excitedly bouncing on his feet.

Len sat down and only sank deeper into the couch. "Barry, it's like, two in the morning. We can ride tomorrow, okay."

Barry ran up to Len and pulled Len up. "Please, Lenny, please. I wanna do this like right now. Please, Lenny. " Barry gave his best puppy eyes and Len groaned.

This was totally unfair to him. Barry always got his way when he gave that look of his. "Alright." He complied, grumbling.

Barry kissed him full on his lips which surprised Len. "Thank you, Lenny, thank you. You are the best."

Len sighed. Things that he did for Barry. He grabbed his own parka and goggles. As he was locking the door of their apartment, a question suddenly came to his mind. He turned towards Barry and asked, "You haven't ridden a bike before?"

Barry blushed and nodded. "Um.. Yeah.."

And so now they were here at two AM in the morning in the middle of the road. It was a relief that the roads were deserted at this hour because Len wasn't sure about Barry's riding skills. His eyes landed on Barry, who was looking so excited as if Christmas came early for him.

"So how do we start?" Barry asked enthusiastically. His eyes trained on the motorcycle.

Len replied smirking, "You have to get on it, Barry. "

Barry laughed and face palmed himself like he was really so excited to have forgotten the basics. He swung his legs over the motorcycle and settled himself on the seat. "I'm so excited."

"I can tell." Len replied smiling fondly.

"Hey, give me your parka. Now." Barry suddenly, all but ordered.

Len stared at Barry for good thirty seconds before replying, "It's not that cold, Scarlet."

"I just want to feel like you, Len. Please."

Damn! That puppy eyed look.

Len shook his head and shrugged off his parka and handed it to Barry who immediately wrapped himself in to it. Instantly he felt so warm. So comfortable. So very good. It smelled like Len. He wished he could keep it on like forever.

Len was loving the sight of his boyfriend wrapped in his parka. Barry was looking just so cute and adorable and sexy. Maybe he should let him wear it more often. He smirked. Maybe Barry should only wear his parka. His musings were cut short when Barry suddenly spoke.

"Um.. Len. Do you mind?" He gestured towards Len's goggles.

"You have got to be kidding me, Red." Len scoffed.

"Please, Lenny, just this once. Ok."

"Fine." Len replied and gave his goggles away to Barry.

"So how do I look?" Barry asked as soon as he put on the goggles.

Len only surged forward and kissed Barry very passionately. "I want you. Just like this. Wearing only my parka and goggles." He whispered after they broke away from the kiss.

Barry shivered and nodded. Len stepped back and started talking in his all business no nonsense tone, "Okay, Barry, just listen very carefully.."

"Since, you haven't ridden a motorcycle before, I am going to sit behind you. I will guide you. Keep your hands on the handle and the brakes all the time. Keep your eyes straight ahead. Never distract yourself. Are we clear?"

Len was now seated behind Barry by the time his monologuing was over. Barry huffed out a laugh. "Yup, we are clear, Captain Cold." Len scoffed. Barry turned over his shoulder to see Len. Len was sitting so close that their lips brushed. They chuckled. Barry then kissed Len and turned forward.

"I have learned enough. Let's start." Barry said.

Len nodded even though Barry couldn't see. "Yeah, let's go."

Barry started the motorcycle and tightened his hold on the handles. Relax. He told himself. The vehicle isn't going to run away on its own. The motorcycle slowly roared to life. It zigzagged foe a while but soon found its rhythm.

Barry tightened his hold on the handles. His entire body was stiff.

Len shook his head and said, "Relax, Barry. You are doing great."

Barry nodded. He trembled a bit. It was different for him. It felt good. No scratch that. It felt awesome. "I'm so loving this Len. Can I speed up?"

"No! No, Scarlet. It's too soon. We are learning. Remember." Len replied. His hands went out to go on top of Barry's and clutched them in case Barry did something stupid.

"No one is on the road, Lenny. A little speed wouldn't do any harm." And with that Barry upped the speed. He was going at a really high speed now.

"Slow down, Barry!" Len yelled. But Barry was apparently having the time of his life so he just ignored Len and kept riding.

"Alright, Scarlet. Slow down, now. Or I will have to ice you." Len ordered.

Barry pouted but still didn't slow down. But then all of a sudden a kitten came running down the road and was headed right towards them. Barry tried to stop the motorcycle but panicking his grip on the handle loosened. He vaguely heard Len shouting something like 'Barry slow down. Slow down.' The vehicle turned sharply towards the right and crashed into the pole sending Len and Barry flying out of the vehicle.

Barry rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop. His head banged hard on the ground. He groaned in pain. He slowly lifted his head to search for Len. His eyes were dazed but he could make out a figure on the opposite side of him. He squinted to get the clear look of the said figure.

He gasped. "Len!" He tried to yell but it came out as a whisper. Len was lying on the ground, face down and was not moving. Barry tried once more but then the pain in his head became too much and he blacked out.

...

When Barry opened his eyes, the first thing he did was to close them. His head was pounding viciously. After he was sure that he wasn't going to die of the headache, he tried opening his eyes again. Someone was holding his hand and others were whispering. He groaned. What was happening.

Slowly his vision returned and he saw Caitlin. Joe and Cisco were standing on the opposite side of Caitlin. He smiled at them, or at least tried too. But his eyes widened when he saw that they didn't return his smile and were in fact glaring at him. Barry shifted his vision away from them and realised that he was in the Star Labs. But why?

As if on cue, his mind flashbacked to the events that lead to this moment. The motorcycle ride, Len sitting behind him. He bolted up. Len! "Where's Len?" He questioned frantically. "Is he..." Barry choked on to his words. Was Len alright? If not then what was Barry going to do? Len...

"Relax, Barry. I'm right here." Len's life saving voice reached Barry's ears and he turned to his right and saw Len standing right there beside him. He was holding his hand. Well, with his free hand because the other was in a cast and a sling. His face was covered with various cuts and bruises but otherwise he looked fine.

Barry sighed in relief. He tried to get up from the bed and managed to but then he swayed.

Len quickly caught him and sat him on the bed and glared at him. Caitlin was also beside him in a flash. "Don't, Barry. You need to rest. You have a concussion."

Barry was about to protest but then Joe was suddenly right in front of him.

"Do you have any idea what time is it, Barr?" His voice stern.

"Um.. No.." Barry replied slowly.

"It's five thirty in the morning, kid."

Barry gulped. He turned towards Len as if to get his confirmation that indeed was the right time. Len who understood simply nodded grimly.

"What?" Barry was shocked.

"Do you have any idea what I must have gone through when I received from Snart saying that you two were involved in an accident?"

Barry flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so.. sorry, Joe." He choked out.

"No,son, sorry is not enough..not today. You just risked your lifeand Snart's too. You knew how I feel about motorcycles. Why the hell did you do what you did?"

Barry winced at the stern tone of Joe. He knew Joe was right. He had no right to risk Len's life. He looked at Len with eyes filled with guilt.

Len only gave him a assuring smile. "Detective.." He started but Joe cut him off.

"I'm not done, Snart. I have to talk to you too. Very serious talking at that too."

Len grimaced. His entire body was hurting. He just wanted to take Barry home and cuddle with him and sleep.

"Of course, Detective.." He gave a tight smile.

Joe ignored him and went back to Barry who was trying hard to not look terrified by his foster father.

"I was worried sick, son. When I reached you guys, you were unconscious and Snart was barely awake himself. I had to call Cisco and Caitlin immediately for their help. This was very reckless of you Barry." Joe said shaking his head in disappointment.

Barry looked like he was about to cry. It felt to him like he was that teenager who was being scolded by his parent.

Len saw the expression on Barry's face so he decided that he had had enough. "That's enough, Detective. It wasn't entirely Barry's fault."

"Of course it wasn't. What were you thinking, Snart?" Joe raised his voice. "You very well knew that Barry had never ridden a motorcycle. Why didn't you stop him?"

Len opened his mouth to answer but Barry beat him to it, "It wasn't Len's fault, Joe. Don't blame him for my mistakes." He turned to Len and spoke, "I'm so sorry, Len. I should have listened to you. You got hurt because of me. It could have been worse. I'm so sorry."

Len's heart was squishing little by little seeing such dejected looks from Barry. "It's okay, Scarlet. Let go." He kissed Barry's forehead and continued, "I'm not mad at you. We kinda had fun."

Cisco rolled his eyes and spoke, "Fun? Waking us up in the middle of the night is supposed to be fun?"

Len glared at him and Cisco winced and held his hands up, telling Len that it was okay.

Caitlin decided to ease the tension and so spoke to Joe. "They are okay now, Joe. Let them go home and rest."

Joe sighed heavily. He was still mad at the adventurous couple but at least they were okay. And he was tired too. He too wanted to go home and sleep.

"Okay, you two. You can go home. But this isn't over. I want you both at my place for breakfast. Got it."

"We will be there, Detective." Len replied. His expression passive.

"Yeah, Joe. We will." Barry chimed in smiling.

Len helped Barry to his feet. Barry was glad that he didn't sway this time. As they headed towards the door, Cisco called out.

"You know, next time, please teach him something better. You know that which could save us from getting up in the middle of the night."

Len and Barry turned around. Len hummed in response. "You are right, Cisco. Motorcycle was way too much."

He turned to Barry and kissed him and continued, "Next time, babe. I will teach you how to steal."

Joe, Caitlin and Cisco looked like they were about to faint. Barry started laughing and Len couldn't help but join in.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
